Pound Puppies: Puppy Carnival
Pound Puppies: Puppy Carnival is a fan-made video game idea created by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Gameplay The Main style of this 4-player gameplay is the board game related to reversi, featuring a massive board with plenty of panels determining the difficulty. and the objective of the game is getting as many doggy treats as possible when every tile belongs to a player. and each player has 2 varieties of treats: Treats earned from winning a mini-game, and treats earned from owning a tile. Playable Characters Cooler Nose Marie Bright Eyes Igor Howler Amy Whopper Violet Tony the Artist Tricolor Vigor Precious Tony Faith Marcus Elaine PoundRaizers Panels There are Three Types of Panels on the gameboard. Event panels can make a character gain or lose treats, taking an opponent's panel, Giving one of his/her panels to their opponent, mixing up the panels, or more likely, the Wacky Wager, where You select one of Your opponent's panels, and will compete to earn it. They still keep the event panel. Mini-Game panels, when uncovered, lists Three minigames. the player can choose one, and will compete with the other players. whoever wins the minigame, captures the panel. Super Mini-game panels, when uncovered, results in a special Mini-game where the player who uncovers them plays as the panel's characters, following different rules than the other three players. if the Character wins, the player who uncovered said panel earns ownership. while if one of the other three players win, they get ownership instead take note that Super Mini-game panels are always found in pairs. in fact, if a player gains ownership of one, the other is revealed, and brought under jurisdiction of said panel. and if two panels of the same color are in line with one another, all uncovered panels between them with different colors will switch to the color of the two panels on the edges and are brought under ownership of the player with the color. Mini-Games *Puppy Concentration: Players take turns flipping over exactly 25 tiles featuring any 11 of the Pound Puppies gang finding matches. 22 contain matches, 3 tiles contain the word "Re-Shuffle" which mixes up the tiles. Super Mini-Games Rusty and Lucy's Great Harvest: The 3 Challengers try to pull a vegetable three times to get it to the delivery truck, as Rusty and Lucy pull a vegetable one time and place it in the truck as They switch places. watch out for gopher hills, which can cause the character to trip. The team with the most vegetables harvested when 60 seconds expires, Wins. Pupzan's Jungle Rhythm: Four challengers must follow Pupzan's dance moves without making a mistake. If the challenger makes a mistake, he/she is out. The challenger who follows Pupzan's dance moves without making a mistake wins. Wacky Wager Games * Cooler's One-Pup Band: As Cooler, Move Him around left and right keep Him from being hit by fruit 10 times and last 45 seconds. if 45 seconds expires, Cooler Wins. / Other three: Whack Cooler with rotten fruit 10 times, and whoever whacks Cooler with rotten fruit the tenth and final time, wins the minigame. * Nose Marie's Cooking Class: When playing as Nose Marie, come up with tricky ingredients in her recipe. * Bright Eyes' Cheer Seminar: As Bright Eyes, perform certain moves and cheers so that the other characters will follow the moves. If the other three characters perform the incorrect move, Bright Eyes wins./Other three: Follow Bright Eyes' moves in the correct move. If a character performs an incorrect move, he/she is out. Whoever performs all of Bright Eyes' moves correctly wins the mini game. * Igor's Fun House: As Igor, Activate Booby Traps to keep the Other three from reaching the Finish Line in hopes that Time runs out. but every time Igor use a booby trap, Igor must wait 5 seconds, and only affects one of his Opponents. as one of the Other Three competitors, After sliding down the Water Slide, they must swim through the Swimming Hole, where players must go around the whirlpools. the Doorway to Greatness, which has only One Unlocked door out of Thirteen. The Six Pack, the competitors try to open the correct Soda Can that contains Fireworks, allowing the player to continue on to the Super-Slimy Sewer Silo. (Try saying that Five Times fast) where the players climb up to the top, some of the spots could be slimy making they lose their grip, and at the Giant Slot Machine, arrange the Six Slots to make it say "Y, O, U, W, I, N". and the Player wins When He or She reaches the Platinum Platform. * Howler's Build a Robot * Amy's Quality Control: * Whopper's Small Soccer: Whopper: Move Whopper around to intercept the soccer balls from going into the goal if Time expires, Whopper Wins. Other Three: Each player must score 10 points by kicking the soccer ball to the goal 10 times. whoever scores 10 points first wins. * Momo's Handstand Hullabaloo: Keep Momo in balance under one minute. If Momo keeps his balance after one minute, he wins. As the other three, try to distract Momo in order to make him fall. The first challenger to make Momo fall wins. Category:Fan Fiction